


stepping stones

by Geomancy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geomancy/pseuds/Geomancy
Summary: Or, in which Pearl and Amethyst (successfully) try to 69.





	stepping stones

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent and silly birthday gift to myself...

“I told you it would only work if you go on top, Amethyst!” Pearl exclaims after awkwardly fumbling off of her partner for the nth time that day.

“Okay, okay, you’re right,” Amethyst mumbles, rubbing a spot on her cheek where Pearl somehow managed to knee her during their escapades. Cues taken, they roll around a bit more until they’ve got it, Amethyst on top, Pearl on the bottom, pillows for support where required

“Yeah, this works out just fine,” the purple gem muses in content. "I still have to kinda reach for it and my tits are super annoying, but hey! We’re doin’ it!”

Pearl can’t help the slight rush of pride that runs through her, hands settling on the backs of Amethyst’s thighs, kneading the flesh. “And where’d you learn about this again?”

“In some online magazine thing,” Amethyst replies proudly.

“It didn’t say anything about a height difference?”

“Nah, ‘cause most couples don’t have a situation where one person is a freakin' giraffe and the other is, like, mouse-sized.”

Pearl scoffs, blushing, though it quickly fades into an amused smile. “You have a point there.”

Amethyst hums atop her, skimming her index finger down Pearl’s body to dip into her fleshy, warm slit, wet and inviting. Pearl’s knee twitches.

“Watch what you’re doin’ with that knee, babe.”

“I wish you’d do something with that big mouth of yours besides complain,” Pearl snarkily shoots back.

Amethyst guffaws, but the point has been taken — she leans down and, large hands on skinny inner thighs, runs her greedy tongue through Pearl’s swollen lips, top to bottom. They radiate warmth, engorged with arousal, the shameless sight of the pale gem’s sex so needy and exposed in comparison to her more introverted and shy personality absolutely mouthwatering. In response to the much appreciated attention, Pearl sighs, enjoying the feeling of Amethyst’s heavenly tongue down there. It’s nothing she hasn’t felt before, especially with the little gem positively pouncing on every opportunity to eat Pearl up, but it’s exhilarating each and every time.

Not wishing to derive her partner of her own pleasure, one hand goes to Amethyst’s hip to adjust her a bit, the other grabbing a handful of a thick cheek as she reaches up and kisses at her clit. One of her fingers dips in to spread the plump, flush lips of her vulva for better access, exposing more of that hard nub, proud and erect from under its hood. Her tongue pokes at it, pad of her thumb circling and massaging at Ame’s entrance, enjoying the way it twitches.

Amethyst’s thighs quiver, wobbling like jelly. 

“Aren’t we shaking,” Pearl coos, breath hot, lips wrapping around Ame’s clit and sucking as two of her fingers slide inside of her and fuck her deep and hard, mouth still fluttering away with little kisses and nibbles that flood the smaller gem with pure bliss, fluid smearing all over her mouth. Amethyst retaliates — like it’s a competition of who can get each other off first, plump and slick fingers going to Pearl’s clit to pinch at it. Repeatedly, she drags a digit over it from bottom-up, rolling the hood back each and every time so that her fingerpad grazes over the exposed, typically hidden nerves for just a delicious moment. Pearl whines, muffled by the cunt in her mouth, trying desperately not to squeeze at Amethyst’s head but failing anyways.

The familiar throbbing between the taller gem’s legs is beginning to thump harder and harder, warning her of the approaching of a much desired climax. She tries desperately not to moan, working her fingers harder into Amethyst, stroking her slippery walls and stretching her out with a third. Her tongue flickers relentlessly over her bud, lapping up every intoxicating, musky drop she can search out as if she’s parched, knuckles turning white from her grip on the purple gem’s flesh. Her efforts only fuel Amethyst further and Pearl feels her growl into her sex, stretching her lips out wider so she can have access to every inch of her, eyes closed in her primal hunger. She nibbles Pearl’s labia, bares her teeth in an animalistic grin as her skinny lover’s back starts arching, humping into her mouth — and Amethyst searches out that little bundle of nerves again and sucks, tight and hard.

Pearl snaps.

Muffled as it is, she cries out as her uncontainable orgasm washes over her, hips bucking and bucking in intoxicating bliss, milking every last drop from herself — but despite it all, she’s stubborn, spurred on like someone beaten at their own craft, tongue and lips working harder and harder and fingers pressing into all the good spots until Amethyst seizes up and topples over the edge. Her walls clamp like a vice and she wrenches her mouth away from Pearl’s cunt to jerk her body and whine like a beast in heat being rutted. Both of them satisfied by the end results, they enjoy the last few pleasurable moments of their respective orgasms, panting as if they’ve never tasted oxygen before.

“Jesus, Pearl,” Amethyst savagely pants. “Guh. You got me. Seriously.”

“Yeah,” Pearl stammers back. “You’re not the only one.”

They spend some time in silence together, lying there sweaty and exhausted, until Amethyst hops off of her and stretches lazily, patting Pearl’s cute little stomach.

“I liked it,” Pearl murmurs. She looks like an angel, all glowing and sweaty and flustered. “Let’s do it again sometime.”

“Alright!” Amethyst cheers. “Round 2, let’s go!”

“Amethyst, not yet! I can barely move!”


End file.
